Apples and Oranges
by Shirodevil
Summary: Ninja frenzy and HighSchool..Go figure..?Sasu!Saku!Naru?..Pairings will be hinted here and there. If I told you the outcome of everything, where's the fun in that?...kiiii.


**The story itself might be a tad off from the original series, though I've only wanted to try this as a small experiment…don't**** be too cruel… (o'-'o)**** I'm basing this off maybe a high school version with the whole ninja flow…****Thanks for reading****, n****ext chapter will come…depending on reviews.**

**Apple****s and Oranges**

Prologue

* * *

_My father was an alcoholic. He always did as h__e pleased, until he dug his own grave. My mother was a psychosomatic, slowly leaning further toward the brink of sanity with the world to__ blame__ and listen to her ongoing rubbish. The neighbors silently pitied as they lost the will to complain__. They weren't like that before. They were truly a perfect couple. _

_Until__ they had me…_

* * *

_"Get out. J__ust take the envelope and leave!__" _

_She snapped coldly in a slurred manner, like the crack of__ a whip. The aged widow crouched __dazed in the leather arm chair; the fire place__ burned in the darkness letting off a faint light.__Her mound of faded pink tresses shadowed her __gaun__tly__ features.__ In her hands was a half empty bottle of liquor, soon to join the many other alcoholic pleasures piled in the waste bin a few feet away._

_"…Just because father's dead, you decide to kick me out? Honestly…__to be related with __you__ is a crime__." The adolescent spat with a venomous intent._

_"Is that so? Well it seems that we're on the same page. Inside is half of __or remaining funds your bastard of a father left behind__, just as he wanted his daughter to have…good riddance!"__ she scoffed, glaring hatefully at the girl before her._

_"That man always like__d__ you better…I hate the fact that even though we look alike and he still liked you better…child…incest is a crime…and he__ still __didn't care." She continued to talk, as sh__e took another unsatisfied gulp, engulfed in her rambling._

_"I hope you die f__or the pain you've caused me…die and follow that good for nothing fool…__" she said with a smile, laughing hysterically as the girl took hold of her suitcase, and ran._

* * *

_"N-Naruto-Kun…__After all these years…__y-you're really…going to leave me?" she choked, her heart clenching tightly in her chest, tears flooding her view._

_The pink-haired twelve-year old stood at the outskirts of Konoha__ under a thick coat of rain__—the gate leading outside of Konoha, where her friend was going._

_"Sniff…First __dad…then mom…and now you…"_

_"No! I won't ever treat you like they did…never." The __boy retorted__ bitterly, a small feeling of hatred entering him for a moment._

_"Sakura-Chan…Ero-Sennin said I could train with him…he said I could become stronger so I can reach my goal." The blond haired boy painfully smiled, unable to comfort his friend.__ Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself, both completely soaked. Closing the distance between each other, the boy engulfed her into a tight embrace._

_"Why can't I go with you?"_

_"Because__…__Ero-Sennin said only the two of us can go. I want to become stronger to protect everyone I care about…including you…"__ the boy murmured, clenching his teeth._

_"When will I see you again?" green eyes searched urgently for an answer._

_"I-I don't know. Soon…wait for me, ne? Sakura-Chan…I'__ll be back. __You can count on that." The boy grinned, pleased her tears resided.__ Letting go, the girl raised her hand, the boy stared with a questioning gaze._

_"…Promise?" she lifted her smallest finger toward him._

_"Always…always for my Sakura-Chan!" he entwined his pinky around hers__…thus the promise was made…_

* * *

"Has anything on the menu caught your attention, or should I give you some more time to sort things out?"

The waitress had a smile glued to her face as the two male customers grinned. One hand dared to make their move.

Squeeze

"Might I recommend the cheesecake? It's a great treat on a day like this!" She added with a forced smile

'Calm down…just an accident…must sell to get paycheck…sell…' the waitress ran her hand through her pastel cherry tresses, concentrating on making the job worth it.

The hand continued to crawl and brush up the back of her skirt, brushing against the white lacy apron around her waist. Cheeks burning, she held her posture and ignored, trying to resist any bloodshed and being cut on her first day.

"Shall I come back in a few or have you both decided?"

The other man pretended to read through the 3 paged menu pad and flipped slowly.

"Ah, I can't seem to decide, could you come a bit closer and help?" he asked still scrolling his eyes up and down the menu. The waitress walked to the other side of the booth, relieved to be out of reach of the perverted hand, though hesitant of the lust-filled leering eyes of the man looking through the menu. When she leaned to look at the menu, she twitched, feeling another hand grope its way up her chest that bulged. Fists curled, the waitress bit her tongue.

"Would you like a cold glass of water, or me to remove your hand?"

"No thanks, but you'll do just fine." He said licking his lips, cracking a full crooked grin.

Squeeze

That was all she could take.

SMACK

SMACK

POW

SHATTER

WACK

BLEEP

SPILL

BEBEBEBEBEEEEEEEEEEP

SLAP

ROAR

SLAP

SCREAMS

SLAP

…

"Sakura, you're fired." The manager struggled to say with loathsome eyes.

"Chet, those low-life creeps are lucky I didn't use any chakra…or there would've been much more damage than simply some fractured limbs and bloody noses…" Sakura barked at the manager as she stormed out of the café, without even bothering to give back their uniform.

"That's the last time I try being a waitress…" she grunted and sighed, leaving her fifth try for a job.

* * *

"Ah, nothing beats getting fired and coming home on a Monday." Sakura said with joyful sarcasm opening the door to her diminutive dwelling.

The room consisted of the few essential items that were needed to call the tiny abode, home. A bed that held a mattress with metal springs digging out of the sides, a bathroom that fit for two people with a toilet and a shower that shot water either freezing cold or blistering hot from a hose, a clock that noisily ticked, a small fridge you'd find in a hotel filled with sugary items, beer, and other ingredients, a box filled with neatly folded clothing, a punching bag and a chair next to the one window in the four walled room that the woman had always stared longingly into, outside as the sun's rays gleamed, reflecting brightly against the heated glass pane.

She went by Sakura, abandoning her surname Haruno as it had done to her. She was an average 15 year-old whiz kid fresh out of high school, trying hard to get a job, and income. Sure she'd kill to go to any University that'd take her, but even if she had an IQ that was around 200, she was flat broke with little savings, and with no family willing to support her, she was as good as dead. All she had was her head, her books (carefully piled underneath her bed to save space), and her spirit to keep on living. She did have a decent amount in her bank, but only enough to support, and her stingy attitude toward money.

Her outlook was average, yet appealing to some from her lean waist and body composition, her porcelain skin that gleamed due to the lack of sun contact from being a bookworm, and curves that were a nice touch to her toned muscles that could beat the hell out of most people if she really tried. Her most unique features were her candid green eyes that coordinated well with her cotton candy tresses that were shoulder length.

If it wasn't for her temper, she could've actually made those previous model jobs she applied for, without practically crucifying the interviewers who had actually tried to take advantage of her.

Like hell they could.

She lived in Konoha, the downtown part. Konoha was divided into two parts which was Central and downtown. In Central Konoha, you were in a class of people who had to have status or a decent job to live anywhere there due to the expenses. In other words, without money or power you'd find it hard to survive. In downtown Konoha, you didn't_ always_ have to have status, power and cold hard cash to survive. Though throughout anywhere else in Konoha, there really was no other place as dangerous, productive, exciting…or as cheap compared to the other parts of Konoha. But then again anywhere else was practically the same in Fire country. **(A.N-Just to point out, the plan out for whereabouts and cities are mapped similarly to the original Naruto series…Just playing around with it.)**

Despite having a messed up past and being beggarly poor, she was determined to keep on a smile and stay confident that she was worth something.

"Ah. Damn it, I'm late already…"

Groaning, she changed out of her already forgotten waitress dress she had to return, and slipped into a skin slim cherry Short snap-front polo t-shirt dress 18 inches down from the waist that she bought during a 45 Sale week, her white scuffed tennis shoes (10 pound crystallized weights embedded at the sides from old friend Rock Lee, purposes: exercise, and kicking the hell out of anyone who messed with her), and her latest book borrowed from the local library, a 530- page book on Medic-Nin ethics/principles. Keeping her hair down, she left her small apartment, locking it and dashed out of her building. Lucky for her, she was on the second floor so she had no trouble getting out, running as fast as she could toward the nearest bus station.

As she stopped at the station, she took in a deep breath before gasping frantically as two hands wrapped around her head from behind, covering her eyes. The rough hands were tepid, and nostalgically familiar.

"Whoever you are…get your dirty paws off me…"

"Sakura-Chaaan…Forgot me already? Damn, that hurts…coming from my best friend…" drawled the voice in a husky whisper. She froze, calming herself down. After a few seconds, she then stood still, as she slowly placed her hands gently on the recognizable stranger.

"N-Naruto-…Kun…" Sakura whispered his name, a numb sensation taking over her.

"Oi…my hands are getting wet…you were always a crybaby…ne?" the nostalgic gentleness only brought several more tears sliding down her cheeks. Clearing her throat, she took in a deep breath.

"I must be dreaming…hearing that voice again…"

"Oh? So you dream about me? Well. I guess my good looks do tempt many fine wome—"

POCK

"Ugh…"

His hands never fell from her face, though an unbearably painful sensation throbbed from the middle of his lower body, as her leg had firmly 'tapped' against his crotch.

"You bastard…Let go of me, before I rip off your fingers." Sakura said cheekily coming back to her senses, as his hands immediately pulled away. She looked behind to see an old friend. She then wrapped her arms around him with a shower of tears spilling down her face, as he enclosed the gap between them.

Thank god she didn't wear any make up…

A childhood friend and the ultimate prankster, Uzumaki Naruto was a spunky 15-year old with spiked messy locks of golden blond, eyes that screamed blue, evenly tanned skin which had resulted from having fun out in the sun every day, three scars on each side of his cheek due to a birth condition, and full of incredible amounts surplus of humor that'd make anyone smile and laugh. He was dressed with azure flip-flops, a pair of worn out denim ripped blue jeans with tears at the sides and an orange army tank that gave him a definitive fox-like look with whiskered birth scars on both cheeks to boot. His dream was aimed toward becoming the next leader of Fire country, the one out of five.

"Sorry about that! I just wanted to see if you remembered me! It's been a while since I've been able to call you…Sakura-Chan." Naruto said with a fox-like grin. Sakura smiled back; only then to gasp, widening her eyes.

"Wait a minute…I thought—I mean it's been three freaking years without you ever giving me a visit and you bother to stroll down to my dump of a neighborhood just to say hi?"

"Hey, Relax! I just got back a few days ago. I wanted to surprise you, and I needed to rest a bit after a nonstop 4-day journey here." Naruto chuckled, having a poor attempt with a try at easing his friend's complaints before she would think to use strength in relieving herself.

"Ah no wonder you smell. Hey…Wait a minute…" Sakura used her hand to measure, the other to plug her nose.

"You've finally grown taller than me! And you're an estimate of 2 inches and 3 centimeters taller!" Sakura said using her keen eyesight and hand to measure.

"Well I guess that part of you hasn't changed… still a smarty-pants eh? Yeah, I guess I have. But still, it's been a while since I've been in Konoha again…And man! You've sure grown too!" Naruto beamed, his eyes scrolling up and down her developed figure.

"Watch it, pervert. So how was it? Training with Jiraiya-Sama?"

"That idiot of a senior…traveling around all the countries with ero-sennin for training and stuff was so boring…"

"How can that be boring? Here I am slaving around this damn city passing through life barely with measly paychecks and paying the rent…and you say boring?"

"Well still…I couldn't find any ramen anywhere in those damn places we went to! The only ramen we found was too expensive, and you know the two things I can never have fun without is ramen and you of course!" Naruto said openly, Sakura's cheeks flaring a shade of red.

"B-Baka! And I'm second compared to ramen? Sigh...But I bet it must've been fun, traveling for 3 whole years…You left when we were only twelve…remember..? I can't believe you actually decided to leave…" Sakura huffed with frustration as her expression gave of a lesser glow.

"Well I had to, since I made a promise to myself that I'd become stronger…and to achieve my lifelong goal as the Hokage of this city! Besides, if I'm the leader of this city, because Konoha is the capital of Fire country, I might as well be ruling the entire country!" Naruto explained as Sakura choked, hardly managing to keep in a laugh.

"Right, I'll believe that when I see it, almighty future Hokage…or not." Sakura teased rolling her eyes.

"You'll see! I'll never give up! No matter what happens! I'm already getting stronger so no big deal!" Naruto smiled nonchalantly, Sakura's expression turning serious.

"Well that much I can get coming from you, but seriously. To actually qualify as the leader, a.k.a Hokage of Konoha capital and become the representative of Fire country…how do you plan on taking care of high school now that you're back? I mean you at least have to finish your academic training if you plan on going for that role you know! It's not all about brawns since you need to have a brain to become responsible for our country idiot!" Sakura retorted, leaving Naruto pale and speechless.

………….

……………..

…………………...

So basically you're lost correct?" Sakura replied dryly after seeing Naruto's lack of response with only a weak nod.

"Well it's almost noon and because of my morning shift at a job I just got fired at for kicking a couple of asses…"

"…Sometimes I feel sorry for those guys who have to suffer…Another thing that hasn't changed since I last saw you is that hot-headed rage of yours. Of course mine's just as bad, but still…" Naruto said shuddering from experience.

"Well I wouldn't have hit them if they kept their hands away…Damn perverts…" She fumed. Naruto simply sighed, knowing there was no use in arguing.

"Now that I think about it, I have a scheduled appointment with a proctor for a job offer…" Sakura muttered realizing how late she was.

"Really? Mind if I tag along? I don't have much to do for now until Ero-Sennin finds me."

"Which means you ran away?"

"Yup. Plus I took his wallet as payback for the several times he stole money out of mine…" Naruto said excited with a red bulging leather wallet, as he grimaced with the thought.

A small lime green bus had finally come into view as they stepped on, placing in the fees and stood holding onto the dangling handle bars, several stops before their destination.

"Hey Sakura-Chan…Why can't we just—"

"Do you know the directions to where we're going?"

"Uh…well, no…"

"Thought so. You know we can't just simply move from one place to another instantly without knowing the location! Besides, there are civilians out here. Only Central Konoha has the basic knowledge of or nin-jutsu abilities! Downtown is practically human." Sakura scolded lightly. Naruto nodded dumbly, a tad embarrassed.

"So, did anything interesting happen while you were traveling?" Sakura looked over at him with cat eyes in a playful manner, Naruto unable to stop his face from turning tomato red.

"Well just the usual training...I'm bummed since school's going to start soon…I'll have to face another year of torture from those books…ugh…"

"You know, books aren't that bad once you actually read them…"

"Even that's a pain! I prefer fists over words to be honest, thank you very much!"

"Beats me to argue over something like that with you…So, where was your school located at again?" Sakura changed the subject as Naruto took a moment to think.

"It's like at the borderline between Central and Downtown."

"Hm…You're pretty lucky you know, being able to afford getting into any old school. I was lucky to get into a school near my apartment, though the level was too easy so I decided to skip two years in high school. I'm not planning to go to college anyway, since I can't afford it."

"Ah well, the tuition was pretty big for me since I live on my own, but a close friend of mine had loaned me the money to get into the school. He's a rich bastard, but once you get to know him…he's just different I guess. Besides, I'm thankful since he said I don't have to pay back the money at a due date or anything, but I'm going to pay him back someday. No matter what happens, I'm going to….wait a minute…You skipped high school?!! I thought we were in the same grade…"

"That friend and you must be pretty close for you to get something like that. Sigh, I never really had those kinds of friends…I've always been the type that never fit in." Sakura said with a forced smile.

"Quit changing the subject!"

"You changed it first."

"You know what I mean! Answer my question already!"

"Sigh…Didn't I just explain it to you? I decided to skip…I spent the savings I kept strictly for academics that Mom left me…" Sakura trailed off, leaving Naruto finding it awkward to continue. They paused for a moment, trying to fight away the bitterness of the past.

"Y-You know, I heard Chouji finally got a place for his inn restaurant, Bantanbuta! I wanted to bring you there today to eat which will be my treat of course! Like a date for just the two of us! After your interview of course…" Naruto said cheerily trying to change the gloomy atmosphere.

"Really? That's where I'm headed for the interview…" Sakura murmured with a slight edge to her voice.

"Oh…"

That didn't work.

"Uhh, I heard you were going to apply as a doctor for the Konoha hospital? I just remembered from looking at that medical book!" Naruto said with a zeal that made Sakura frown blandly.

"I'm surprised you know what a book looks like. I'm still thinking about the option though." She said cheekily.

"You can't judge a book by its cover you know."

"Sometimes that's true...But the society nowadays judges everything about a person from what they do and what they say, the outer you really matters in reality." Sakura replied dully. Naruto winced, deciding not to respond.

They reached their destination after 10 minutes of brittle silence, neither bearing a word. As they stepped off, before them was the recently opened Bantanbuta. The sign was a brass against marble with the restaurant name, and the side walls were aged red bricks with shady windows, that gave the restaurant a classy entrance.

"Isn't this a bit too extravagant for Chouji-San?" Sakura said, finally trying to lighten the mood.

"Relax, Chouji used up his savings for this! Though it's amazing to say that he actually had any savings with his food obsession…Ah well, the fool already was determined to open a big place and this is the central part of Konoha so he shouldn't have much trouble finding customers who can afford his menu. Besides, I thought you knew the place since you're interview's here."

"Sigh, actually the person who called me for the offer said the proctor wanted me to specifically come here. Though I'm curious…."

"About?"

"Are you sure we can get in? The sign on the window says it's closed," Sakura pointed at the large, 'CLOSED for personal affairs'.

"And apparently the reason seems private…"

"Don't worry! Chouji can't open the place yet since he still has to move in supplies and furniture. The sign's just for show! I called him about MY arrival and OUR little date." He boasted as they opened the large wooden door.

Sakura took a long glance at the details of the homely restaurant.

The surroundings were considerably large with mahogany round tables and stools, indigo colored velvet booths, glasses and silverware that gleamed in the artificial lights and a side bar that served anything in record time by none other than head chef/owner Akimichi Chouji.

"Yo Chouji! Long time no see!" Naruto wailed with a grin. The 'big-boned' chef smiled back wiping his hands with a towel.

"Never thought I'd see you around here again! You called me up last night, telling me I should reserve the entire restaurant for your so called arrival!"

"Well, I am the future Hokage! So why not try to comeback with a restaurant to gorge with my best pal after three whole years?"

"Ha! Well then, need a table for…two?" Chouji hinted with a silent greeting toward Sakura, she returning it with a smile.

"Thanks, uhm…Chouji-San? Are you going to have performances here?" she asked pointing at a side stage equipped with a small back room and so on with some interest.

"Yeah, I thought it would bring in some more customers, I've had auditions, but no seems to be good enough for me. I'm going to save the stage for a bit until I find something."

"Hm, I'd like to try." Sakura said with a thoughtful expression.

"By all means! Actually I'm looking for some recruits into this restaurant of mine like a bar tender, some waiters, and a decent staff. If you're interested, feel free to ask. I can't deny a friend. And of course, wouldn't mind a few fights unless aggressed." Chouji added to reel in a new member.

"Awesome, finally a decent work place where I can feel comfortable in killing if someone rides ups my ass. No damage to the restaurant of course. I'll think it over and come back if interested."She said attentively as possible, then paused, the smell of cigarette smoke filling her nostrils. She smiled thoughtfully.

"Ah! Shikamaru?! What are you doing here! I'm on a date with Sakura-Chan!"

"Ah! Naruto! So you did come back…" Shikamaru said grinning, completely ignoring Naruto's statement.

"…Shikamaru. Still haven't quit that habit of smoking? I feel sorry for Ino." Sakura said turning to the man who drew in a few sips of the cigarette in his hand as he extinguished it in the ash tray at a table to his right.

"No need. She's always beating me until I'm black and blue, so much that she gives a frightening impression of my own mother..." He said with a lazy smirk.

"So, how's the Ino-pig, now that you two have finally paired up?" Sakura asked, Shikamaru scowling at the mere thought of the gluttonous woman.

"Ah! You guys paired up? No way…that blond hag?" Naruto said with a peeved expression.

"She's gorgeous but I still can't get into a conversation without getting hit or having to beg with bribing at the very end or even middle. She's stressing over the fact that after this summer she's a high school Senior. Unlike you and me, she has more talent in her looks than brains. I think the only reason she's still will me is because I'm like her tutor."

"Well, you know she's a bit…slow when she doesn't see a hot guy within a 1 mile radius, no offense." Sakura said as she sweatdropped.

"None taken, and anyways, I've been thinking of breaking up and hooking up with someone named Temari-San. I met her in a chat room online and she wanted to meet. She's a fellow teacher only in Suna city **(the sand ****region**." Shikamaru said with a bland expression.

"Good luck. I'll be rooting for you either side. Besides, Ino will be hysterical so I just hope that you know what's coming for you."

"Not me! Shikamaru better off with anyone than that airhead Ino…" Naruto scowled.

"I guess so, most likely. But you two and Ino have known each other since primary school right?"

"Yes, we're close, me and Naruto, and you could say it comes to the cheesy and rivalry and eternal friendship when it's just me and Ino. You can tell right away by the childish names we've called each other. Her favorite target is my forehead while mine is her piglike vanity. Naruto just plain hates her." She said stifling a laugh.

"What a team. Now that I think about it, excluding you, there is no woman I can have a decent conversation with." Shikamaru sighed.

"Thanks but don't forget to be vigilant on what you say or Ino might slaughter you for that. And I suppose that's true since we were designated the 'top nerds' couple at the prom a few years back in Junior high."

"Ah yes, don't bring that back, it was so annoying." He groaned at the thought.

"Sakura-Chan and Shikamaru went to the same junior high? And both of you skipped two years of high school because you were too smart? Damn it…High school's going to suck…" Naruto whined, panicking over the thought of actually getting back to those quizzes…tests…words…

Shikamaru was just above Sakura by an inch with a slight difference of Naruto, a lean yet sturdy body, his spiked brown hair tied back up tightly, calculating eyes that gleamed with intellect and a jaded mentality, he wore a plain set of grey shorts and a white tee under a forest green proctor vest with teal colored sandal strapped around his feet. In his hand were a black leather briefcase and a pack of cigarettes in his left pocket.

"I may not be on duty, but you're still a student you know. Jiraiya-Sama had just registered you into the Konoha high school academy…Academically you may not get in, but as long as you have some physique, you'll pass. Besides, out of all the schools, this is the only one that actually allows you to go on missions from the Godaime, even before you graduate and is pretty much the cream of the crop. No big deal. We've been through academy schooling during our primary years and even though you're way behind on academics, Jiraiya-Sama said you'd have no problem. " Shikamaru scolded agitatedly. Naruto rubbed his head with a goofy grin.

"Alright then, besides that...what brings you here? I'm here on a date you know! Sorry to be rude, but I kind of wanted this to be a PRIVATE date?"Naruto growled.

"Well…I'm actually here, for Sakura. You see, I'm her interviewer. As one of the schools official staff in the intelligence/strategic department, we want you to become one of our instructors, a teacher in other words." Shikamaru said grabbing a seat on an empty stool; Sakura and Naruto also finding a seat in the empty chairs behind them.

"So you're the guy who scouted me…why?"

"Well, I'm doing this because you're jobless, correct? And besides, it's a personal request from the Godaime. I let her into your files and pretty much asked one of her underlings to call you. I assume you're desperate. Not to mention in need of some paycheck?" Shikamaru continued letting it sink in.

"Well, I thought the school's around Central Konoha. I live in the downtown area. It's cheaper there and I don't want to live near those bigheaded rich kids…You know of all people how I hate those types…" Sakura said with suspicion, including a strong dislike toward society.

"Already covered. You have two options actually. One, we can have a car pick you up as transportation free of charge as long as you teach. And then there's living in a special dorm renovated for people like me." Shikamaru said with a nonchalant smile.

"So that's why you came…"Sakura groaned with irritation. Naruto blinked in the background, still unable to sink all the information into his head, disbelief filling his facial muscles.

"Sakura-Chan…a teacher?"

"Why else would I have let Naruto come with you under Jiraiya's permission?"

"Wait a second…that ero-sennin set me up…letting me visit Sakura-Chan…" Naruto finally getting to understand a bit.

"And you're basically assuming that as long as Naruto's here, I'll have to enter as a dorm mate, since it's technically where he'll be attending. That would be the first priority no?

"As expected from a friend and alumni…yes. You won't have much of a choice sad to say…since—"

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN! YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT DORM OFFER!! I NEED YOU!!!!" Naruto cried understanding his role perfectly and clueless of the entire situation, as if on cue went down to his knees and held her hand with desperation.

"—Naruto will ALWAYS want his Sakura-Chan near him, and why not let him have that much of a wish? He is after all the nine-tailed-fo—"

"Shut up…" Sakura cut in Shikamaru's deduction, as an awkward silence was brought in. Sakura hated it the most when her best friend was used through _that_ name. Shikamaru winced, forgetting that detail.

"Tell me something," Sakura began catching Shikamaru off guard.

"Was the reason you and that school letting Naruto in…because of that _monster_ inside?" Sakura muttered with a disturbing vibe, coming off with a blunt question as Shikamaru sighed.

"Never thought this whole thing would get as annoying…that specific information I'm afraid is classified. Even I don't know that, but I assume so. If you want details then you have talk with Tsunade-Sama, the boss. She may be the Godaime, but she is the principal of out agency-like school." Shikamaru said with a lazy smirk. Sakura smiled.

"Well, as long as Naruto is in I guess he'll need me there. Count me in. That was you're motivation right?" Sakura said alongside a much grinning Naruto.

"Glad you figured that out. Now then, back to business. I'll have signed in for a meeting with the Hokage by tomorrow morning 10:45AM. Think you can make it?"

"With me, she'll be up no sweat and be there and hour early! Now..." Naruto growled to Shikamaru in response, and then turned abruptly to Sakura. She stared coyly, expecting an outburst or a grin.

"Will you please let me continue our date!!?" he grinned with desperation, grabbing hold of her hands. She smiled chastely back and nodded turning her head toward Shikamaru's amused expression.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I've got a date with an idiot."

"By all means, I'll excuse myself. Later."

POOF

"Naruto, you're paying!"

"Yeah yeah! I got Ero-Sennin's wallet right here!"

"Chouji-Kun! Two bowls of Miso Ramen please!"

"Coming right up!"

"Eh! I wanted pork…"

"Too bad,…do you have a problem with my taste in food?"

"…"

Crack crack

"I'm waiting…"

"Hey Chouji!! Extra Miso in mine!"

* * *

**A.N-**Well that was…interesting. If anything doesn't click, I'll be happy to answer in the next chapter. My other stories are temporarily on hold since I'm actually brain storming with **two newbie Naruto stories**. In the near future I'm planning to rewrite all of my previous Naruto fics, currently working on **Love for Eternity**…I'd love to hear some reviews, and Thanks for reading. 


End file.
